I'm not gay
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie is sent to an anti-gay camp. What happens when she meets a blonde bombshell named Arizona?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Calliope Torres yells.

"Calliope stop screaming!" her farther orders, getting out of the limo.

"I'm not gay daddy! You're making me spend my last summer at a camp to pray it away?!"

"Calliope I know what I saw. We have to get it fixed before it takes you over," he says, grabbing her shoulder and guiding her to the door.

"I'm not gay!"

"Hello ma'am," Carlos greets the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, you must be Carlos," she smiles, then turns to Callie, "you must be Calliope."

"Callie," she corrects.

"Well Callie, right now the other children are in the playroom. How about you go there? It's just through that door."

"I'm seventeen, don't call me a child," Callie snaps, walking away.

"Sorry, she has her mothers temper," Carlos says.

"Don't worry. We can handle anything she throws at us," the woman smiles.

* * *

"Whoa," Arizona Robbins whispers to herself when the tanned woman walks in.

"Arizona," the leader asks, demanding attention.

"Yes ma'am?" she answers, her manners showing.

"Today we have talked about attractiveness. Who here do you find attractive?" she asks.

Arizona looks around. Most of the kids are a few years younger. When her eyes land on the Latina, she can't look away.

"Hi," Arizona whispers to her; ignoring the fact everybody is waiting for her to answer the question.

Arizona isn't the only one blown away; Callie's eyes have been stuck on her since she walked in.

"Hi," Callie says.

"I'm Arizona," Arizona offers a hand.

"Callie," she takes the hand in hers.

"Pleasure to meet you," Arizona brings the back of the tanned hand to her lips.

"Arizona, go pray!" the leader orders.

"Yes ma'am," Arizona offers Callie a dimpled smile as she gets up to pray.

"Kissing women is strictly forbidden. It's gay to kiss anyone of the same sex that isn't family. You're all here to not be gay. We just want what's best for you, okay?"

* * *

"If you ever feel uncomfortable, just let us know. You will be sharing a room with Arizona, it's the only bed we have open right now."

"Okay, thank you," Callie smiles, walking into the room.

"Hi," Arizona greets with a dimpled smile.

"Don't do that," Callie says, going directly to her bed.

"Don't do what? I'm being friendly."

Callie sighs, turning around to face the blonde.

"You're trying to seduce me. I just want to go home as soon as I can, so I can't be a part in whatever little game you have going on. Just stay away, okay?"

Arizona chuckles.

"You like me. I get it, you're parents aren't okay with it. I understand wanting to hide it from yourself and them. I'll leave you alone Callie, but I'm not the one who is going to get you hurt. You're the one who's going to break the rules."

"Yeah right. You don't even know me Arizona. I just want to prove I'm not gay because I'm not. I love penis, it's a great thing. I don't understand why a chick kissing me means I'm gay. I didn't kiss her," Callie rambles.

"I bet you kissed back."

"I did not!"

"Okay, well it's time to sleep. I'll leave you alone."

Arizona kept to her word and left Callie alone. If they weren't partnered up they didn't talk. They were partnered up a lot since they are the only two kids over fifteen. Months passed without Arizona pulling a move. Then everything changed.

"Today we are going to see how well you are really doing. Partner up with someone you used to find attractive of the same sex."

Callie sighs, walking over to Arizona.

"Place a hand on the side of their face, touch foreheads and look into each others eyes. I want you to think about how gross it is. It's disgusting to be in such a loving embrace with someone of the same sex."

"Wait, are you serious?" Callie questions the leader.

"Yes. Go ahead and do it. Arizona hasn't acted out in months, so don't be afraid."

Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Okay, ready?" Callie asks Arizona.

"Yeah, whatever," Arizona shrugs.

Callie places a hand on the side of Arizona's face. They both ignore the small tingle the get. Arizona then mirrors Callie, leaning their foreheads together until they touch. Then Callie gets lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you feel how nasty it is?" the leader asks.

"No," Arizona whispers to herself.

"This feels so right," Callie says.

"What did you just say Callie?" the leader asks, hearing her.

"I feel it," Callie mumbles, never breaking eye contact.

"Good. Who else feels it?"

Brown eyes glance down to pink lips.

"Callie," Arizona whispers.

Callie looks back into those blues.

"Not now," Arizona mumbles.

s"Good, now you may back away," the leader says.

* * *

"You two passed! You pack your bags, you get to go home tomorrow!" the woman says with a huge smile to the two teenagers.

"Home?" Callie questions.

"Yes. I'm calling your parents tomorrow morning. They're going to be so happy!"

Callie watches the woman leave their room. As soon as the door shuts Callie is standing.

"So, we passed," Arizona chuckles, standing up too.

Callie nods, walking to the dresser.

"I guess we should pack," Arizona suggests, walking to the dresser too.

"Oh fuck it."

Callies lips find Arizona's in no time. Arizona responds with force to match. Callie lifts Arizona onto the dresser, Arizona wrapping her legs around Callie. Tanned's hands find their way under Arizona's shirt, cupping the bra covered breasts.

"Callie," Arizona moans, "I can't, we need to stop."

She nods but goes to kissing Arizona's neck.

"Callie, god you're sexy. Stop it."

Callie groans but takes a step back.

"I want to so bad, but we can't. Not here. Not now. Heck, it's considered rape," Arizona mumbles.

"Yeah, sorry. My bad. Forget it. We go home tomorrow like everything is great. Goodnight."

Callie crawls under the covers and is out like a light.

In the morning they leave without a word to each other, not knowing where the other lives or any way to contact each other in the real world.

All they have is the memories of the anti-gay camp they somehow got through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" Lexie asks.

"Uh, um... No... I'm fine," Callie gives a fake smile, backing away from the bar and finding her way to the bathroom.

A pair of blue eyes follow the tanned woman. Taking a shot, the blonde follows. Opening the door the blonde is met with the backside of the Latina.

Callie is hunched over the sink, wiping her eyes. The sound of the door causes Callie to look up at the mirror. Dark eyes connect with blue through the mirror. Callie freezes, looking at the blonde.

"Hi," Arizona smiles, dimples popping out.

Callie blinks. Once. Twice.

"It's you," Callie mumbles, turning around to face the woman.

"It's me," Arizona smiles again.

Dark eyes take in the dimpled woman. While there is no huge difference from the ten years it's been, she has clearly been working out more. Toned arms that are unconsciously flexing. Breasts have grown at least a cup size. The same beautiful eyes.

"You look good," Callie smiles shyly.

"You're trying to seduce me," Arizona jokes, pulling a line from a memory.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Callie laughs.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"Okay."

* * *

"No way!"

"Yeah. He flew all the way out here to pray the gay away!"

"You really yelled 'You can't pray away the gay' at work?"

"Yeah, I did," Callie laughs, taking another drink from her beer.

"That's great. I'm happy you've finally accepted yourself," Arizona places a hand on top of Callie's.

Callie smiles at the contact, "I have you to thank for that."

Dimples appear, "I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot for me."

Brown eyes find blue. A conversation takes place without words needed. Taking each other's hands, Callie leads Arizona to her apartment.

"This is a nice place," Arizona says, looking around.

"It's even nicer because we are alone tonight," Callie says.

Arizona smiles and turns to Callie. Callie moves closer, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes meet just like they did ten years ago.

"I feel it," Callie whispers, her eyes taking in pink lips.

"Callie," Arizona mumbles.

Dark eyes snap to blue ones.

"Now."

Callie leans in, then stops. She takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Arizona. She gently bites her bottom lip before connecting their lips.

Its a small fire being lit inside of them. When Callie pulls back to breathe and explosion goes off inside Arizona.

Pink lips attach to a tanned throat. Leaving a small trail of kisses from one side to the other; when a small nip is felt, a moan is released.

"Fuck," Arizona groans, her lips finding Callie's in no time.

A tanned hand snakes it way under the blonde's dress, cupping her breasts. Arizona's hands slide into the back pockets of Callie's jeans, pulling her closer.

Callie pulls back, opening her eyes and connecting with blue. Taking a pale hand in hers, Callie leads the way to the bedroom.

* * *

"Did that really just happen?" Callie questions.

"God I hope so," Arizona mumbles, placing a kiss on the tanned shoulder.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Your shoulder! I'll go get..." Callie rolls out of bed, leaving a stunned blonde and an uncompleted thought.

"My shoulder?" she mumbles, looking to it.

Three trials of blood are there, no doubt caused by Callie's fingers holding on too tightly.

"Callie, I'm fine," Arizona chuckles when she returns with bandages.

"You are bleeding. Come on, into the bathroom."

Arizona smirks, following Callie to the bathroom.

"Shower. We have to clean the wound."

"Yes ma'am," Arizona giggles, walking into the shower.

"Oh my god! You have them all over your back too!" Callie says.

"I'll let you clean them, but you're not putting that hydrogen peroxide shit on me, okay?"

"There's no reason to do that anyways, can I put ointment on them though? I feel bad for giving you those."

Arizona laughs, turning on the shower.

"They are battle wounds," Arizona shrugs, letting the water run down her body.

"I still feel bad..." Callie mumbles, getting into her cabinet to get the Neosporin.

"You shouldn't."

Callie sighs, looking at the naked woman in her shower.

"God, Estás buena."

"Gracias. Igualmente," Arizona reply's.

"Hablas español?"

"Si. Took a few classes after meeting you," Arizona flashes her dimples.

"Dios mío. How are you cute and so hot at the same time?" Callie asks, letting her eyes travel the slim body.

"Come here," Arizona orders.

Callie walks into the shower, dark eyes connecting with blue. Arizona offers a small smile before letting her eyes rest upon red lips.

"Are you seducing me?" they ask.

"Sure am," pink lips rely before connecting with red.

A pale hand gets tangled in dark curls, puling those red lips even closer. Callie grips the small waist, pulling the pale body closer while backing against the wall.

"Oh god," Arizona moans when they hit the wall.

"¡Joder!," Callie gasps when a pale hand brushes her thigh.

"You ready for me already?" Arizona chuckles, grazing the side of the tanned thigh.

"Si, yes. God yes," Callie moans, her legs opening for the blonde.

"Buen," Arizona smiles, falling to her knees with a smile.


End file.
